Aquastars quest
by WarriorsLover2007
Summary: Aquapaw is meant to save the foret from destruction. But can she? Story s better than desc.
1. beginin

**hi guys im new riter an i want t tri n wriht a stroy of min. i hop u lik it and revew nicly plz!**

 **also m frien omlet n presnt n hegehog hlped m makk desc (but thoses rnt twir rel nems don worrty)**

* * *

Cheptr 1

once upin a tim, ther was a butiful shcat tat lived in tunderClan. That shecar hd the pweor t save the frost. sh was blesed by starclan but she dintd kno the med cats wer told a profecy bout her butt the didnt tll er. They thuoughtt she would taka teh poower to the head of her and be the vrry evil they feered. Byt she wuldnt so they wer stopid.

Tee she-at was nemed… aqupaw.

she was a stuninng booty with a shin blue cote with a turckoise ting. Er orbs wer a vivvivd porpoe, as brite as th nite sky. & on hr chest, sh woar a ginat pinc splotch that luked lik a hurt.

Aqpaw worked vrry hard as n prentice. Sh did lal her chures, allways compleetd trining, and did vry best. But she got bulld by bulls u see, shes the kitten off tiggerstar (nOT TEH EVIL 1) and lavendrpul, teh med cat. Oth pprentices jered at her for being a forbid luv chilled.

1 day, aquapawpaw was mindin er on busness, eatimngn a thrush, when sudenly1! blud paw and hsi enturage cme up.

Bloodpwa was teh must evile cat aquauapaw knew, and her bro. His redstined fangs reveled temselfes when he smerked.

ey fox-dum" he snearled and his red tail wit a black tail tip lased bend him like a snke. "Did u fill at unting again?" did uscare all prety away with ur fatty pas'"?

Behd im wer oakpaw, embrepaw, snowpaw. Emberpaw & snwowpaw grined visiciously. okpaw just frowned.

Aquapaw culd fell ters prick a her ees. She bliininkinknked tem way. o, she wuuld NoT let b/Luodpaw d tshi to her!

w"ell at lest im nut teh 1 wit betle brian, betetelte brian. the she at fealt fictory.

Blodopow flet defted on teh ooother paw 9GETIT). Es hurt was shertered frum bein called an incest. hes ers flitteneeed n he quick scmpampered way.

gud 1 auquauaupawpaw." okaypaw gtined at er. Whil teh oterh two caits stalk away

Achepaws heert swilled ta la coplimenta. Sh fell hr skinny grew hit nd sh blushed madly and oakpaw was cuhsh an mazing caat he was ets ctat. Aquapa knew. Ndd dtatsha wey she licked him. 'Tanks you okpaw'.

Sunenly, tigerstar called fo clan1 aquapaw look up at ur fatha with a smil. She lept over.

Id lik to make sum cats wars. aquapa oakpaq bludpaw, step" bludpaw was called last of course no one like him

Aqpawaupaw stud belly the blaze orangatang ledre, hed rised prodl she had no need to groom her fur befurpaw (gEt IT?!) cuz shes always boetiful.

Tiggerstar kept tlkaing. 'Do u all cept teh rooles and promis to protct te clan?"

Yes" aquapaw shooted. Seh culd here okpaw do teh sam. But bloodpaw didnt, he mouth words

Aquapaw uwld hav sid sumthin abut tigerstar kontinued.

Then i gve u ur wrarrior nems wit teh power of starclan and me and auquapaw will be known as aquheart for heart and buty! Okapaw ull be known as oaksorm for braveyr and courageness ! Boodpaw ur bloodtalon"

Boodtaln narrjwed is eees as tigstar didnt list is virtues. Not like he hadny haaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Aqqaheart on teh other paw (geT IT!?) bemed se grened at okastorm who stodo beside her. He pushed up against her with purs, bean friendly. "Yey we're warriors"

Sudenly bludtaln was climing hirock! He shuved tigerstar of the stone with a snarl

teh red toms toweered over te clan wathing orang leader splat on flor. He was ded.

* * *

 **woa clifanger**

 **ok i rot a lto so il writ shortr so thre can b fast updties**

 **i hop u enjoy, pls reveiw nice n shar if u like**


	2. new leder!

**so dis chap is shertr ten teh lass cuz i wan 2 updat mror**

 **im sroryr iff i spelt tings rong, im nut to good spelign yet**

 **o and i wan to revie sme revews!**

 **cynical britton:** **ik! im trin to fix m writinn, pls b patienc1**

 **quillfang: o ur from eth forum! hi! tank u fro sayng u lov it! but idk what trol is, cna yu eexpin?**

 **storm of silence:** **butt im no in frist grade! mom wud b mad if i say tho so im arfadi tats a secert**

 **hollylame: thank u! o also, ur nt lam lik ur nem says**

 **waterrk9: weres atocorect? i cnat find t, pls tel**

 **guest:** **thank u! im gld u enjoid it**

 **ats lal for comemts, i hop you enoy te sorty!**

 **Chepcter tyo**

teh clam gesped , qusens shreked an ptu pwaawwas ov teh ees of ter kits. eldes feigned, aprentics gased, wars screecked!

Im gona taek vvoer tis clan"", bludtlon snared, bearing he sharpie redi sh fangs"Ill become bloodstar !"

Emberpaw and snowowpaw, bloodtals bull frends start cher. Sum otre warrars stepepp u & johned en, whoting and yoling ott "bllood star bloodstar!"

Aquaqpaw foded r eras beck. Howw could he?! Bludtal was sck evil fox hart!

Teh bootiful dime deciced to do smetheng bout ti. seh gazeed nto skai n cent prya 2 strawclan. gi _ve me pwoeor to defted ths evil!_ She akeds

suddendy ! ter wes a noofond powowr sergin g tru er aquhert culd felt soting hapenin

Herher lugs bugun tou ustureuch uout uand gurow untiul shu wauas tree u cets hi. er boo fer groo sheggy and lung and muzle drewe intu snot. Her class becam lerg an heav

Shed wsa bare!1 srtarclan hda blesed hr twith teh pow to becum hoog bolue bare with picnk gient hert shep on her undbelly. she ruse one her hend legs, rawring ta er enemas.

Blodotallon pased, orbs wide. Eh quck llepo ff of hirock n sped to etntrance. "bluclan , ful ow me" we return much strengr leter"! He wiped roun to fce his cester befra heeehe lftk "i will cum bak fro u & res of yourur mous-bill claln!" eh snerled and lft wit huf of thudClAn.

Awpawaheart retnred two cat furm ftaer tehy left. Seh urn to fatas ded boday weyes wid "es he rel dad?' shehh welked ov to mhim, bend down to snfif him.

He was…. ded. Tigrgrstar twas assinated bye hsis ow sun. aquqauaheeart held beck le terras taht treteend to cuome o her peorple orbs. Seh bakcked way frum the bod and faced the clana.

"tundeclan!" se cald, "I fell tat ti is me dootyto bcm te lead of tis Claan. I will became Aquastar and b blesed wit lall me 9 lives!"


End file.
